


Touch

by zibanejad



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Baking, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Use of the pet name baby boy, blowjob, dom!seungyoun, sub!hangyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibanejad/pseuds/zibanejad
Summary: Seungyoun jokingly called Hangyul baby boy, he never expected the glassy-eyed look and the whine that he lets outPrompt #167
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Midnight Stories 2019 Fanfic Collection





	Touch

The topic of pet names was never something that was brought up between the two of them. Being called baby or darling was just something usual for them, something that most couples did.

Hangyul had in mind what he wanted to be called, but the thoughts of ever uttering the words scared him into his core. It wasn’t a raunchy or unusual nickname, almost the opposite. But opening himself up and letting himself be so vulnerable for his boyfriend was something that made his hands shake and his knees wobble.

Of course, Seungyoun had told him, “if you like something, just tell me and I’ll try to pull through and make it happen.”

But Hangyul wasn’t like Seungyoun, he couldn’t just take control of the situation and say what he wanted - it was too awkward. He couldn’t take the courage and make what he wanted known, because he just wasn’t that type of person. He was scared of the consequences, the thought of Seungyoun’s disgusted face as he left him without uttering even a single ‘Bye’.

Hangyul knew it was irrational; Seungyoun wouldn’t just stand up and leave because of something so small like a pet name. But the anxiety inside of him made these unimaginable situations seem so real. It sent shivers down his back and left sweat on his hands.

Seungyoun didn’t understand that because he was comfortable with himself, he was  _ cool _ . He had told Hangyul multiple times what he liked, what he wished hangyul would do if he was comfortable with it. And each time Hangyul would comply with a smile on his face as he satisfied his boyfriend.

Hangyul was timider in voicing his opinions or likings. He would rather keep face as that way he could never be exposed. It had taken him nearly five months to tell Seungyoun he liked to be pinned down when Seungyoun fucked him. Hangyul trusted Seungyoun with his life and had no problem with telling him what activities he wanted to do or what he wanted to eat. But his sex life, that was something he would forever struggle with due to how personal it was.

Even though Seungyoun hadn’t said anything, he had tried to figure out what was bothering Hangyul. He had always been good with expressing his anxieties about things, but Seungyoun noticed that as soon as it was about something sexual Hangyul would shy away. 

No matter how many times he asked his lover if there was something in particular that he wanted to try out, Hangyul just laughed it off and said he was content with what they were doing at the moment.

But Seungyoun could always see the short pause of hesitation and the glazed look over Hangyul’s eyes before he snapped out of it.

He tried to test out his theory by introducing different kinks or types of positions. It was exciting and pleasurable for them, but the glazed look still went over Hangyul’s eyes. That’s when Seungyoun started testing out new pet names.

All of it started with the usual ones. Slipping in a ‘Baby’ as he was deep inside of his lover or a ‘Pup’ as he was fingering him open. His words sent shivers down his spine, but he could see none of them was enough to give him that look he craved to see.

It soon became a game for Seungyoun, the reward was seeing his baby all flustered and whiny as each pet name seemed to make him more and more flustered. But it all came to an extreme height one afternoon.

Hangyul had insisted that the two of them should bake something together for Seungwoo’s upcoming birthday party. Although he hated baking, Seungyoun agreed as long as he got to eat the cake batter. Hangyul had just chuckled before he nodded, promising he would do all the hard work as long as Seungyoun sat there looking pretty. A quick kiss to his lips was all the confirmation Hangyul needed for it to turn into a day of baking.

The cake mix was being prepared as Seungyoun was seated on the counter, swinging his legs as he was scrolling his phone trying to pick a song to que. Hangyul was doing some weird dance moves as he tried to imitate the rap from “Jopping”, but mostly flailing his legs around as he was putting the cake into the oven.

With loving eyes Seungyoun stared at the scene in front of him, the love of his life doing something so adorable even though he was just being his usual self. Hangyul’s laugh was filling the air, he threw a look over his shoulder and their eyes met. Seungyoun almost lost his breath seeing the sight, Hangyul’s eyes looked like they were sparkling as if he was a real-life Disney prince. He shook his head again before he tried to find another hype song for them to dance to.

But he was interrupted when something wet and sticky landed on his cheek. With a confused gaze, he looked up and was met with Hangyul smiling innocently standing with a scraper in his hand.

Seungyoun brought a finger to his cheek and carefully scooped some of the unknown substance onto it. When he looked at it he gave a disgusted look as the cake batter was melting on his finger.

“Hangyul,” He hopped off the counter and slowly moved closer. But his face changed into a horrified one as his lover was launching another. “Don’t you dare!”

A big chunk of batter landed on his shirt almost as if in slow motion. Seungyoun looked down on it before slowly looking back at Hangyul. He took a step closer before he started running towards the younger man at full speed.

A shriek was sound through the air as Hangyul ran out of the kitchen, scraper still high in the air as he tried to run past the dining table without falling. 

Hangyul slipped under Seungyoun’s arm when he tried to corner him, running into the living room. But from that point, there was nowhere to go. He turned around and slowly backed up until his legs hit the sofa. Seungyoun was quick and let his arm behind Hangyul’s back, making the fall easier on his back. But it also caused Seungyoun to fall on top of his lover.

He had either arm on the sides of his boyfriend, their faces so close that their breaths mixed. Seungyoun knew it was cliché but his eyes fell down onto Hangyul’s lips. They looked so pink, plump and just all-around lovely as he was laying beneath him panting. 

Seungyoun closed his eyes as he leaned closer, intending to close the gap between them. 

Instead, he was met with a mouth full of cake batter. He opened his eyes and rolled his eyes. His hand gripped onto Hangyul’s wrist pulling the utensil away. 

“Baby boy, stop it.”

This time it hadn’t been something he had prepared, instead the pet name had just slipped out without any thought to it. But it was like a switch was flipped. 

Hangyul let out a whine, something so sweet that Seungyoun could get high off it. He almost looked like a lightning bolt struck him. His bottom lip was quivering and his eyes were opened wide.

Seungyoun pretended to not notice how much it was affecting the younger man. Instead he moved closer to him, fake concern lazed in his voice.

“Baby boy, are you okay?” His hands went up to Hangyul’s cheeks, letting his fingers graze over the skin. “Are you hurt?”

Hangyul gulped before he threw the utensils onto the living room table, vowing that he would take care of the mess later. 

“I’m fine, babe” Hangyul smiled. “I just..” He shut himself up by moving his head up and pressing their lips together. Seungyoun smiled into the kiss, loving the fact that he already knew exactly what Hangyul meant with the kiss. The pet name seemed to have a wonderful effect on his boyfriend. 

Slowly their kiss seemed to get more desperate as they started to press harder against each other. Their lips moved in sync as they gripped onto each other, trying to get as close as possible. Seungyoun lowered himself so instead of hovering over Hangyul, he was straddling his waist.

Hangyul’s arms wrapped around the elder’s waist, flushing them together. He smirked into the kiss as he bit onto Seungyoun’s lip, tasting the sweet taste of cake batter.

They pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads against each other. Panting was heard in the room as Hangyul’s hand snaked down his boyfriend’s chest, slowly getting closer and closer to his pants.

Seungyoun let out a low groan as Hangyul finally put his hand over his clothed cock. His boyfriend had connected his lips to his neck, sucking onto it as he was slowly rubbing over the bulge.

“Fuck,” Seungyoun chuckled as he looked down on his eager boyfriend. “You’re so eager now, only seconds ago you were so soft and cute.” Seungyoun brushed some of his boyfriend’s bangs out of his eyes. “What happened baby?”

Even though he knew exactly what he had done, Seungyoun tried to act innocent. The concern that lazed his voice was so sugary sweet that he was sure Hangyul could tell that it was fake.

“Just want you, babe.” Hangyul’s voice was breathy as he tried to pull Seungyoun closer, but he was interrupted by Seungyoun’s disappointed voice.

“Babe?” Seungyoun leaned closer, his lips almost brushing over the youngers ear. “You can do better than that.” Hangyul chuckled but obeyed Seungyoun. He bent his head backwards, letting his tongue lick over the corner of his mouth.

“I want you, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Seungyoun smirked as he caressed Hangyul’s face, letting his eyes gaze over the beauty that he was. His plump lips were pulled into a smirk, his eyes sparkling playfully. Hangyul managed to look so sexy without even trying, something Seungyoun would always appreciate. He wanted to turn him all needy all for him.

His hands went down to his belt as he straddled the younger man. With one hand he opened the clip and slowly pulled the belt from the loops of his pants. 

“Hands forward.”

Hangyul didn’t skip a beat, putting his wrists together before he presented them to his boyfriend. The gesture had become something usual between them. It was a sign for Hangyul to turn over his complete submission to Seungyoun, showing him how much he trusted him. Knowing he was at Seungyoun’s mercy made Hangyul shiver. He wanted to prove to him that he was devoted to being his boyfriend’s in every way.

Seungyoun wrapped the belt around Hangyul’s wrist, pulling it through the clip until the cold leather fit snug against his skin. Hangyul carefully tried to pull his wrists apart, but the belt was too tight to let him move.

“Is this alright?” 

Hangyul nodded as a conformation.

“Pup, I need word consent from you or we aren’t continuing.” Seungyoun stared down on Hangyul, his gaze serious as he waited for an answer. He had always been big on making sure his lover was comfortable, saying that was sexier than anything that anyone could ever do to him.

“It’s good, Daddy.” Hangyul flashed his pearly whites as he shook his wrists as a confirmation for him to continue.

Seungyoun bent down and gripped onto Hangyul’s throat, forcing his head up. He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before he dropped him down onto the couch again. 

He let his fingers graze over the zipper teasingly before he slowly pulled it down, taking his time. The look in Hangyul’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed, he looked as if he was just waiting to be ravished.

Seungyoun stood up as he tried taking off his skinny jeans. It turned out to be a struggle, each leg getting stuck as he wobbled around. Hangyul laid on the sofa just laughing at the scene playing out in front of him. No matter how sexy Seungyoun was, he always seemed to bring the awkward aura with him. It managed to ease up the tension that was in the air. Seungyoun always managed to ease Hangyul’s mind, making him more comfortable in whatever they were doing.

Once he was out of the pants, he let out a small chuckle before he went to straddle the younger man again. Letting Hangyul feel the way he had made Seungyoun feel. He was already half-hard and aching to fill the other up. He wanted Hangyul to understand just how much he was affecting him, even if he was barely doing anything.

He took Hangyul’s bound hands and pinned them over his head, holding him down onto the sofa. His hips started grinding down on Hangyul, letting himself tease the man. Seeing his lover like this, writhing around as he tried to get more out of it was like fireworks to him. He loved that he had all this power, how he was able to take such good care of his baby.

Trying to buck up, Hangyul got pressed down and shushed. 

“Slow down so you don’t come already baby,” Seungyoun gave a snide smile before he lifted his hips from Hangyul’s hips. “Gonna fuck that pretty little mouth and then I’ll take care of you.”

Hangyul huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Why can’t you just fuck me?” There was a hint of playfulness in his eyes as he cocked his eyebrow, wiggling it up and down suggestively.

Seungyoun laughed and leaned down so his face was a breath away from Hangyul’s before kissing the tip of his nose.

“Seungwoo’s birthday party is soon, remember? I’ll just use you afterwards, don’t worry about it doll.”

The younger pouted but nodded, he decided to not go against his daddy’s wishes as he knew going to Seungwoo’s place limping would just create unnecessary taunting.

Seungyoun pressed another quick kiss to his lover’s lips before he lifted himself up until he was hovering above him. He pulled down his underwear slowly, releasing his cock and giving it a light stroke.

Hangyul’s tongue was pushed out, just waiting for Seungyoun’s cock to fuck his mouth open. Seungyoun grasped his cock and hit it lightly against the tongue, shivers running up against his back as he felt Hangyul try to kitten lick the tip as soon as the tongue connected with it. 

He cursed before he slowly pushed his tip into the mouth. Messily, Hangyul sucked on it, trying to find a good pace before he would take all of him in. He swirled his tongue around it almost as if he was lazily sucking on a lollipop.

Hangyul slowly eased down on the cock in front of him, letting himself take his time. He knew Seungyoun loved this the most, seeing how Hangyul was comfortable and taking it in his own pace. He shifted his gaze from the man’s tattoo to his face.

He seemed to enjoy himself as he released a few groans, his lip bitten by his teeth to quiet the curses that teasingly spilt from his lips. Hangyul wanted to reach up and touched the man in any possible way, giving him more pleasure, but the restraints refrained him from doing it. Instead he had to be satisfied with feeling Seungyoun’s hands holding a bruising hard grip onto them, holding him down.

Seungyoun vision was filled with Hangyuls lips stretched over his cock, his cheeks hollowed as he bobbed his head up and down. His eyes were brimmed with tears as he stared up at Seungyoun. Hangyul tried to relax his throat, breathing through his nose as he tried to take all of it into his mouth. 

Enchanted by the beautiful vision, Seungyoun knew this was a perfect time to use it to his advantage. With a fucked throat he rasped out

“Baby boy, you look so good taking Daddy’s cock.” 

His tone teasing as he tried to get a reaction from the man under him, knowing how much it would affect him.

All of a sudden Hangyul choked, his throat tightened as he felt his gag reflex. At the intense feeling, Seungyoun swore. Hangyul hadn’t choked because of his cock, instead he had a bewildered look on his face and his eyes staring out, almost not present. Seungyoun paused and gently pulled Hangyul off his cock. 

“Are you okay?” Seungyouns hands flew up and brought Hangyul’s face closer, inspecting the man before him, this time his concern was true. He knew the pet name might affect Hangyul, but he was just expecting something small like a whine, nothing this big. He let his thumb brush over his jawline as his voice wavered. “Did I hurt you?”

Hangyul blushes and the tip of his ears turned red. The sweat slowly rolled down his face, the look making him look straight from a men’s health magazine. 

“N-No it’s just..” Hangyul trailed off, his cheeks feeling warm. “The pet name it jus-“ 

Seungyoun interrupted him.

“You mean Baby boy?”

Hangyul stopped as his breath hitched, he nodded with an embarrassed look on his face. He didn’t let his eyes meet his lovers, instead he focused on the wall behind him. 

“Y-Yes, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Seungyoun gave a small smile and touched the youngers cheek, letting his thumb brush over the soft skin. The contrast in skin colour made Seungyoun amazed, he had never known Hangyul could become such a lovely shade of red.

“Do you not like it? I can call you something else, Hangyul.”

Hangyul’s head shot up as his eyes finally met Seungyoun’s. He almost frantically shook his head, worry written all over his face.

“No!” The word came harshly out from his lips, almost echoing in the quiet room. “I-I love it, please keep calling me it..” His voice died down. His eyes still held Seungyoun’s gaze, too scared to let go in case of Seungyoun got the wrong idea.

Seungyoun chuckled, loving the way Hangyul was so eager. 

“Why don’t you show daddy just how much you want to earn the pet name, hmm?” Seungyoun leaned forward and took a firm grip around his cock. The tip was teasingly close to Hangyul’s lips. “Do you wanna suck me off?”

Hangyul’s eyes looked at his Daddy pleadingly.

“Please, I wanna make you feel so good Daddy-” He let his tongue fall out flat, just waiting for the cock to push into it. His eyes were pulling Seungoyun in, almost  _ begging _ for him to fuck into the hot heat.

“Fuck, who could say no to such an invite?”

Seungyoun took hold of Hangyul’s head and slowly entered his mouth, making sure to give him time to suck him any way he wanted. 

Hangyul let his tongue fall down, making his mouth hang all open, all for Seungyoun to ease into. The hold on his hair gave him easier access to use the mouth in whatever way he wanted. Seungyoun took the open mouth as an invite to press his cock almost until it pressed against Hangyul’s gag reflex.

“Can you take all of it?” 

Hangyul looked up at him quickly before he relaxed his throat as much as possible and eased down onto the cock, letting it down his throat.

Seungyoun watched with amazement as the younger took all of him in, pressing his nose against Seungyoun’s skin.

”Fuck baby boy, you’re so good for me, only me.” His moans filled the room as he tried to stay calm, but it proved to be hard when someone as amazing as Hangyul was pleasing him in such a good way.

Hangyul breathed harshly through his nose as he tried to keep the cock in his throat as long as possible. But his head was pulled off harshly by Seungyoun’s hands. The sudden feel of air hitting his lungs was refreshing and addicting. He took the air in greedily.

Seungyoun gave him a few seconds to adjust before he fucked into his mouth again. This time he was using his hands to keep his lovers head in place meanwhile he quickly snapped his hips so he fucked into his mouth.

It was all so much for Seungyoun. The feeling of Hangyul letting himself be used in such a way, obeying every request he gave him, having him suck on him like this. The feeling of a climax was building up inside of his stomach, making his hips move faster and faster,

Giving Hangyul a break, he pulled out and instead started to stroke his cock at a fast pace.

“Baby boy, where do you want me?” Seungyoun’s voice was breathy as he was stroking himself. His gaze was bored down into Hangyul’s eyes, almost like as in trance.

“O-On my face, Daddy.”

Seungyoun nodded before he let his hand grasp onto his cock tightly. He used his hips to fuck into the tight heat, imagining it was Hangyul he was so sloppily fucking. His lover was staring up at him, his wrecked mouth was staring up at him invitingly as it had turned a deep shade of red. His eyes brimming of tears as he stared at the cock in front of him. Hooded eyes were following every move Seungyoun was pulling.

And that’s when he came all over Hangyul’s face. Making sure to not get anything into his eyes, instead aiming at his open mouth.

He continued to fuck into the hand as he felt himself empty his release on the face. The feeling was burning inside of him, making his fingers curl into Hangyul’s hair. 

Most of the content had hit Hangyul around the mouth area, but some of it got onto his hair. With a disgusted sound, he exclaimed his annoyance and pulled a face before licking his lips.

“Salty.” 

Hands flew down to playfully hit him on the chest, Seungyoun burying his head into his neck as he pulled down. 

Instead of pulling away, Seungyoun started to peck kisses all over his neck, doing everything to refrain himself from sucking pretty marks into the neck he owned. He wanted to show everyone that his baby boy was all for him to enjoy, but the last time that happened Yohan relentlessly teased them both and that was not something he looked forward to.

He pulled away and just stared down on the love of his life. Giving a soft smile before he started to undo the laces on his pants. His boyfriend lifted his hips making it easier for him to remove the pyjama pants.

The tanned skin on Hangyul’s thighs made Seungyoun’s heart beat harder than it ever had. He couldn’t believe this beautiful man, this greek god, was his boyfriend. He just wanted to show him how beautiful he was, how he never needed to be afraid of telling Seungyoun how he felt. His boyfriend didn’t understand how much Seunfgyoun loved him, how he worshipped and devoted his time to him.

Seungyoun tried being extra sexy and lightly bit the edge of the underwear to pull them off, but Hangyul let out a yelp.

“Ow, you bit me!” Hangyul’s restrained hands touched over the spot and pouted. The skin had only turned lightly pink but he still put on a show as if a shark had bitten him.

“Sorry baby boy, I’ll be more careful,” Seungyoun used his hands this time to pull the underwear down. “I gotta remember that you’re fragile, I can’t damage something so precious.”

Hangyul looked away, his hands going up to try to cover the blush spreading on his cheeks. The older man just laughed and stood up, leaving for a few seconds to go find the lube.

As Hangyul was left alone with only his thoughts, he couldn’t help but smile. His hands shook as it almost didn’t feel right. He didn’t think he would ever hear the pet name fall from his boyfriend’s lips.

When Seungyoun came back, he got the most perfect view. He saw his baby all on displayed, looking at him with intrigued eyes. His eyes were hooded and linger of the smell of sex in the air was affecting him. He wished he had the time to ruin him.

Instead he went closer and put the lube on to the living room table.

“Are you okay with me fingering you?” 

Hangyul gave him a quick nod.

“Yes, please do Daddy!”

It was all he needed for Seungyoun to open the cap of the lube bottle, letting the liquid fall over his fingers. At the same time, Hangyul was propping his legs up in ninety degrees to make it easier for Seungyoun to open him up.

The sight made Seungyoun wanna make a mess of him, doing all kinds of kinky things to him. Hangyul would always be his favourite view, he was like the most beautiful sculpture ever made.

His hand rested on Hangyul’s knee as he let the lubed up finger tease around his rim. Hangyul hissed at the coldness and whined for him to hurry up. He waited a second though, just looking over the body of his doll.

“My pretty baby boy.”

As soon as he saw Hangyul’s eyes widen he started to slowly press in a finger into his heat.  The stretch of having the finger inside of him was something that caught Hangyul off guard. He tried to focus on Seungyoun’s face to make himself ease away from tensing up. The concentrated look on Seungyoun’s face as he tried to finger him without giving him any pain made Hangyul’s heart swell. He was doing the most to let him enjoy the feeling of the fingers inside of him. 

Seungyoun’s hand was rested on his lovers hip as he slowly sped up, trying to not cause him any harm. The feeling of the finger entering Hangyul faster and faster suddenly pulled a noise from his lips. As he had eased up, the feeling was getting more and more addictive. Hangyul started rolling his hips, trying to meet the finger.

As Hangyul seemed to like the sensation, Seungyoun eased in another finger. This time Hangyul winced as the fingers opened him open.

“Daddy, it hurts..” He whined as he tried to look at Seungyoun with a pleading look.

“It’ll be better soon baby boy, don’t worry.”

To help him get distracted, Seungyoun bent down to kiss him. His fingers were moving at a slower pace to try to make the experience more enjoyable for Hangyul. Using his fingers to scissor them inside of him to fuck Hangyul in the right way so his prostate would be hit. His fingers curled around as his fingers thrust in an unrhythmical pace.

Suddenly Hangyul let out a whelp against his lips as Seungyoun’s fingers grazed over the spot inside of him that made his toes curl. He tried to grasp onto something with his fingers, but the belt was making it hard.

He started to fuck down on the fingers as he kept whining out  _ More, More, More _ .

“Wow, you’re so eager like this baby boy,” Seungyoun chuckled as Hangyul kept trying to speed up the process. “Maybe I should just do this, huh? Just leave my fingers inside of you so you can fuck yourself to your climax.”

Hangyul threw his hands up and hit Seungyoun on the chest. Seungyoun winced as the belt buckle hit his nipple. The younger silently apologised by sending an apologetic look as he tried to lovingly rub over the spot.

“Alright alright, just wanted to see how needy you could get for Daddy.”

The feeling of Seungyoun’s fingers hitting his prostate time after time, made Hangyul feel like he was floating over the moon. It made his legs spasm and his toes curl as he tried to chase his high.

“Please! I wanna come please please please.” Hangyul’s pleading was becoming breathier as he was close to his climax. Hangyul fucked himself on his boyfriend’s fingers, loving how his touch was able to get him this worked out.

Seungyoun’s hand was resting on his waist, just slowly drawing circles with his thumb as he speed up as much as he possibly could. Hangyul’s legs were shaking and trembling as the feeling was building up inside of his stomach. It was creating white noise in his ears as all he could hear was his own loud moans.

When Seungyoun leaned down and started to suck on his nipple, rolling it between his teeth, that was all it took for Hangyul to come with a high pitched whine. In sporadic grinding he fucked down on the fingers, wanting the amazing feeling to continue as long as possible.

Words of praise were whispered into his ear as his cum stained his stomach, some getting on Seungyoun’s skin as he had been sucking at his nipples. With a big sigh, Hangyul contently drew his head back, stopping his grinding as he took a minute to take it all in.

His boyfriend’s fingers slowly withdrew from inside of him and instead went and took Hangyul’s wrists in his hands, opening the belt clip and slowly pulling it of them. He pressed a kiss to both of them as soon as they were free. Hangyul rolled the wrists around for a bit before he lazily threw them over his head.

Seungyoun threw the belt away and laid down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his middle and just laid with his cheek against the skin. Both of them breathing heavily.

“Remember how I told you that I’m fine with anything you wanna try out?” Seungyoun stroked Hangyul hair as he laid on top of his chest. His ear was heard the loud beats as drums in his head. “Nothing changes what happens between us. Calling you Baby boy is something I’m willing to do, it’s adorable.”

He smiled and poked at his boyfriend’s tummy, gaining a small smile from it.

“I knew it wouldn’t go bad, Younie..” Hangyul trailed off as he lightly threaded his fingers through Seungyoun’s hair. “I just feel like sometimes my anxieties get the most of me and just makes me imagine the worst possible outcome.”

He sighed and turned his head to the ceiling, letting his eyes rest on a stain.

“Sometimes I wish I was brave, telling you proudly what I wanted. I wish I could yell it to you from the top of a mountain, letting it ring all over the world to hear. But telling you means I have to give myself to you, I have to turn over a part of me I’ve always tried to keep at bay.” Hangyul’s hand stopped threading through his lover’s hair strands, instead of letting his hands just lightly rest on top of the head. 

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with you, it’s the opposite. You’re one of the only people to bring me out of my shell, making me open up more than ever. I just don’t wanna lose you. Opening up to someone is scary.”

Seungyoun nodded, pulling his arms forward so he laid on them as he stared at the younger man.

“I know it can be scary Gyulie, but you did it and I’m so proud.” Seungyoun smiled. “I’ll keep calling you that in the future, don’t worry about it Baby boy.”

Hangyul smiled before he leaned to kiss the other man. His hands went to Seungyoun’s waist and pulled his body close to his. 

Their lips met in a passion of fury and pushed hard against each other, needy with love. Hands started touching the other all over their bodies, gripping onto anything they could to show their passion. The kiss was awkward with Hangyul accidentally kissing too far down, meanwhile Seungyoun had been hosted up so he kissed only Hangyul’s top list. It was awkward and their laughter only put an accent mark on it, but that was what made it great. 

They didn’t try to be something they weren’t, instead they made sure to just be undoubtedly themselves - two people sure of their relationship.

Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by a loud beeping as the fire alarm was set off. They pulled confusedly from each other, their lips sticky from the sugar. Then Hangyul got a horrified look over his face as his hands pushed Seungyoun off himself.

“Fuck, the cake!” He ran into the kitchen while screaming. 

Seungwoo didn’t get a cake that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not satisfied with how this turned out, I've had writers' block for like 2 months so writing this was hard :< Hope whoever requested it is kinda satisfied to some point...


End file.
